Finally Lovers
by ThatsWTLoveBiotch
Summary: Rupert Giles had only fallen in love once in his life, and the day he realized was pretty crazy. The day he fell in love with Willow Rosenberg.


**A/N: I finally fixed my computer! Yay! Sorry to the Willow/Tara fans. I'll be posting a Willow/Tara Christmas fic on Christmas Eve/ Christmas Day, and let me warn you, it's a long one. This is just a short Willow/Giles fic I randomly thought up the other day and for some reason thought it was cute enough to post. If you like Willow/Giles, enjoy! If you don't, I'm sorry and I'll get back to posting Willow/Tara soon. Possibly a Lily/Marshall fic in the future, but it's doubtful... As always, thanks for reading and reviewing. Enjoy this random organization of words that came out of my brain in this order. ~ThatsWTLoveBiotch**

May 11, 1997

Willow was sitting at the computer, working in the library. Her long red hair was thrown over her shoulders so it wouldn't fall in front of her face. Oh, how Rupert loved when it fell into her face. Oh, how Rupert longed to push her hair out of her face, hold her in his arms, and kiss her breathless. But he couldn't. He was an adult and she was a minor.

He chanced a look at her and saw that her sweater had ridden up slightly so a strip of her pale skin was showing on her stomach.

He longed to pull her sweater the rest of the way up and kiss her everywhere. To run his hand along her body while she moaned his name.

But that could never happen because he was the librarian and she was a student.

She realized her sweater was up, revealing her body, and she promptly tugged it down. She nervously glanced at Giles and blushed when she realized he had been staring at her.

Giles snapped back into reality and gave her a small smile. She turned her head back to the computer and let her hair fall into her face how he liked.

He walked into his office and mentally chastised himself. _'Why do you think about your student like that? Why can't you just put your feelings aside and behave yourself? Get a grip, Rupert. She'll never love you like you love her.'_

Rupert walked quietly out of his office and simply watched her candidly. She was researching the latest beastie. She had been there since six in the morning and was probably exhausted. She worked tirelessly for the Scooby Gang and Rupert could never thank her enough for her hard work.

He wished he could take her home to his house and put her to bed. He wished he could crawl under the sheets with her and throw his arm around her, pulling her warm body close to him. He wished he could bury his head in her hair and smell her sweet lilac shampoo. Every once in a while, he would lean over and discover she had used a different shampoo the night before and he would attempt to guess the scent.

She would glance up at him with her large green eyes and he would get lost in her smart, innocent essence. She would ask whether or not this was the demon in question, and he would nod and smile. She was almost never wrong.

Giles watched as Willow slowly lowered her head until it was laying on the keyboard. Giles walked over to her and saw she had her eyes closed.

_'Poor child, she's so tired she fell asleep on that uncomfortable keyboard.'_

Giles put his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her. She woke up and looked around, frightened for a second before she realize it was only Giles.

"Oh, sorry Giles. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I'll get back to researching," Willow quickly apologized.

Giles shook his head and his heart broke for this girl. "Oh no, Willow. You should be getting home. It's late and I'm sure your parents are looking for you."

Willow laughed tiredly and lowered her eyes to the ground. "They aren't home. I think this week they're in Istanbul. Oh well, I like spending time alone. Then I don't have to worry someone will find me dancing in my underwear."

Giles cleared his throat awkwardly, trying not to picture the color of Willow's underwear or the way her firm butt would shake in rhythm with the music.

Willow blushed and quickly gathered her things to leave the library when she realized what she said.

When she had her backpack full of her notebooks and spell books, she said goodbye to Giles and started to walk out the door.

"Willow, I'll take you home."

Willow shook her head quickly and continued on her walk to the door.

"Have you forgotten about vampires, Willow? I'm not taking a chance on you being hurt. I'll take you. Let me gather up my things first," Giles spoke firmly and stubbornly so Willow knew he was not budging. If Willow were to be hurt under his watch, he would never forgive himself.

Willow exhaled, visibly relieved that she wouldn't have to race home, glancing over her shoulder every few seconds to watch out for a super "human" with sharp canine teeth.

Giles gathered his things and walked Willow out to his car, stakes in each of their hands in case of an emergency. He put his hand on her lower back and guided her to the passenger seat. He resisted his urge to bunch the fabric in his hands, hoping somehow his romantic thoughts of her would go away. She was the victim, and he was the protector.

"You can lie down in the back if you'd prefer that," Giles offered as he got into the driver's seat.

"Oh, no I'm fine up here. If it's okay, I'll just put my seat back?" Willow said hesitantly, "I like being close to you."

Giles smiled at her and reveled in the return. Her perfectly white teeth gleamed in the darkness. He hoped the reflection of her teeth hid the love he was surely showing in his eyes.

She lowered her seat so she was almost laying horizontally and curled up as best she could in the seat, turning toward Giles with her butt facing the door.

Giles glanced down at her longingly as she shut her eyes. He wished he could hold her hand in his lap and laugh when she snored, like real couples do. But he was the driver, and she was the passenger.

They reached Willow's house and Willow woke up unwillingly. She stretched and made a few sounds that made the heat rush to Giles' groin.

"G-Giles? Can I ask you s-something?"

Giles nodded. He clenched his teeth to control his arm from reaching out to stroke Willow's sleep-mussed hair.

"Would it be a terrible inconvenience if I slept on your couch tonight? I know I said I liked being alone, but I really don't. I wouldn't mind being caught in my underwear every once in a while, but my parents are never there to scream at me to turn the music down. I just want someone to dance with me. Not that you'd want to dance with me in your underwear, um, it was supposed to be a metaphor except the whole parents yelling thing is true and I need a breath because I've been babbling too long," Willow inhaled deeply when she finished her monologue.

Giles muffled a laugh at her adorableness and replied, "That's fine, Willow. I understood what you meant."

They drove the rest of the way to Giles' house in silence, both of them going over the thought of dancing with the other in their underwear.

Giles made up the couch with a few blankets and a pillow. He led Willow to the bathroom so she could change into her pajamas before showing her to his room.

"Oh, Giles, you don't have to sleep on the couch. I'm the one intruding on your personal space," Willow shook her head at Giles' sweet gesture.

"I insist. It's not like my back could hurt anymore than it already does," Giles smiled his toothy grin and tucked her into his bed.

He took his place on the couch happily. Willow didn't realize this, but he was overjoyed at sleeping on the couch if it meant Willow could sleep in his bed. She would wake up tomorrow and probably leave as soon as she realized she wasn't in her own house. He would snuggle in the spot of warmth where she had slept and inhale the scent of her lilac shampoo.

Giles went to bed that night with sweet dreams of Willow. He was woken around two in the morning to the sound of Willow's small voice. He felt her hand on his shoulder.

Only her eyes were shining in the darkness as she whispered, "Can you sleep next to me? I've got another bout of the lonelies."

Giles nodded, as his mouth was too dry to speak, and followed her back to his room.

He slept clear on the other side of the bed from her, but she soon cuddled up to him and buried her face in his chest. She was wearing only a black lace bra and had matching black boy-shorts on that just barely covered the curve of her butt.

"Goodnight, Rupert. I love you."

"Goodnight, Willow. I love you too. Always."

He was the lover, and finally, so was she.


End file.
